Christmas Cookie
by WeasleyLuvr
Summary: There was a Christams Cookie Challenge up on FA at the Good Ship and this was my answer to it. Ron and Hermione are getting ready to go to the Burrow for Christmas with their kids!


Okay I don't own anything. As much as I would luv for Ron to be my own, I am pretty sure he belongs to JKR and Hermione. 

This story is a Cookie from the Good Ship's Christmas Cookie Challenge set up by Marix! Here are the requirements:

Christmas Cookie Challenge 

1. Must have sproglets. (Ron and Hermione's children)

2. Must mention at least one special present. Extra points for biggest 'awww' factor. 

3. Must be chez R/H. Name their house. (in the style of The Burrow) 

4. Must mention pumpkin pie. (Would it be served at an R/H Christmas? You decide.) 

" Billie get Amber her coat and let's get going." Hermione called up the stairs of The Copse to her daughter. "We are going to be late to your Gran's"

"Hermione, my mum is not going to mind if we are a few minutes late." Ron said walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

This was Ron and Hermione's tenth Christmas together as a married couple but he still loved her as much as he did when they were at Hogwarts. They got married a year after graduating and had had six kids since then, All girls. Their oldest, Billie was going to start her first year at Hogwarts in the following fall. Their next, in order, were Charlotte, 9, Peri, 7, Winnie and Anna, the twins, 5 and then their youngest Amber was 3. 

The whole family was heading to the Burrow for Christmas Eve dinner because Ron and Hermione and the girls were going to Hermione's parent's for Christmas.

Amber toddled her way down the stairs with her oldest sister.

"Weady, mummy. Biwwie heped me wif my coat." Amber said proudly. 'but I did the buddins."

Hermione saw how her youngest's buttons were all out of wack. She pointed her wand at the little red head and with a smile muttered a spell that made the buttons right.

"All right, we are all ready. Billie, help the twins into the car. Ron you get Amber. I'll grab the gifts and we'll be set."

They all managed to make it into he car and to the Burrow without too much trouble.

Dinner was pretty uneventful being there were so many people at the Burrow. Bill, his wife Fluer, their kids, Gabriel and Madeline, Charlie and his current girlfriend, Regina, Percy, Penelope and their kids, Morgane, Nicolas and Lance, Fred, Angelina, George, Katie, Hermione, Ron and their six kids, Ginny, Harry and their daughters Jamie and Lillian and finally Mr. And Mrs. Weasley. 

Everyone retired to the living room to open some presents before dessert.

Once all the children had opened their presents and had headed up stairs to play with their new toys it was the adult's turn to open presents.

Molly came in to offer desserts.

"Would you like some Pumpkin Pie, Hermione?"

"Oh no Mum, Pumpkin Pie doesn't agree with me. Makes me deathly ill."

It was finally time fore Ron to open Hermione's present and she was so excited about it. She had tried to give him this same present for 10 years now and it never worked out how she planned. She handed him the small box. Ron ripped at the paper and opened the top of the box.

""Mione there is nothing in this box but a piece of paper." He said holding up a small scrap of paper from the box.

"I know, Ron, you have to open the paper. It explains your present," she said with a smile.

Ron unfolded the piece of paper and read what it said. He looked up at Hermione and then back down at the paper and then back up at Hermione.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

A Chorus of "What?" and "What is it Ron?" followed.

"Yes, Dear I am serious." Hermione said with a huge grin. "Share your gift with the rest of the family."

Ron looked down at the paper again and a huge grin spread across his face.

"Mum, Dad, everyone. We're going to have another baby. A boy!"

A/N I hope you liked it. . If you did review and if you didn't review anyway! But if you are going to tell me it should have been Harry/Hermione. . keep dreamin' cuz I don't want to hear it!

As for the Children's names: Ron and Hermione's Children are all named after his brothers with the exception of Amber, who should have been named after Ron but since Amber is a reddish orange color she is named Amber.

Billie- Bill

Charlotte- Charlie

Peri- Percy

Winnie (Winifred) - Fred

Anna (Georganna) - George

Okay Review now!


End file.
